Shove a Bepsi Up My Ass
by BlushingNinja
Summary: After a miscommunication Arakita is left believing Fukutomi and Kinjou are dating. They are however not and Fukutomi is quick to debunk his friend's concerns. No actual cans up ass, it's just the title.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think so and in fact, I'm so sure I don't want to I'd rather shove a bepsi can up my ass."

"It was just a question, don't worry about it if it offends you so much." Eyes narrowed Arakita was unsure what to think about the situation. It was weird enough that his taciturn captain was taking a interest in his ex rival and Arakita's sometimes college study buddy Kinjou. The two had history, he knew that but to go as far as acting as a massager for the lovey dovey pair was hell, especially as his own unrequited feelings for his captain were still unfulfilled.

"Ever heard of a thing called the internet? Just send them online like normal people." Shaking his head, hand still out stretched, Fukutomi didn't budge.

"Please," he said simply. "I don't trust anyone but you." That was a low blow, low enough to make the all rounder blush and snatch the note from his hand.

"Don't ask me to do it again. Fucking stupid anyway."

Hands crammed in his pockets, the slender man slumped back in his seat. The busy, little cafe on the south side of Kyoto was clean and cheap. Everything university students needed and with generous servings Arakita was usually very happy to meet up with his ex captain on the few, rare visits he made. And to have the whole experience spoiled because the bleach blonde wanted to be romantic. What a pain in the ass.

Their lunch all but dragged by after that. The road wolf was in such a bad mood all be wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep. But unfortunately his two and a half hour train ride back to Tokyo had other ideas. Folded unhappily into his seat and watching the scenery fly by outside, he could almost feel that stupid love note burning a hole through his pocket.

Maybe he should just toss it away and say he lost it on the journey home. Fukutomi would be trusting enough to believe him, but it would leave Arakita himself feeling incredibly guilty. When did he become people? He thought sourly. Putting his feet up on the seat of the chair opposite him and not caring for the rules and possible fine, his bad mood could radiate throughout the whole train carriage for all he cared? Stupid love notes and stupid men were a bane and everyone should suffer.

He'd been dreading his upcoming meeting with Kinjou as if he was getting the plague. It was stupid of course, he knew it wasn't the man's fault for his ex captain's behaviour, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Coming out of a lecture and checking his phone, the ominous message from Kinjou had him scowl.

**Study session in the library Tuesday after lunch? I have one of the study booths booked. Have we been over AGD 345 in the book yet. Yes or no?**

It would be rude to decline and their one on one study sessions were the only thing helping him scrape by in Industrial Physic. Plus it would the perfect opportunity to be rid of that stupid love letter and forget the entire affair. Texting him back as he moved on to his next class, Arakita sighed. The sooner he forgot about Fukutomi and moved on with his life the better.

**No. See you then.**

Passing through the library and glaring at every second person rushing past him, the dark haired all rounder made his way up to the second level, counting off the number of study booths until arriving at the number Kinjou had sent him. Not even bothering to knock he walked in and dropped his bag to the floor with a sigh.

"The sooner they get that elevator working again the better. I am so sick of walking up and down those stairs. I paid three hundred dollars for big ass books to study with not to break my back."

Looking up from his work book with a raised eyebrow, his study partner shrugged.

"If you have such an issue with it I suggest you take it up with the student council. I'm sure they'd be understanding." Tisking as he pulled up a chair and settled back against the wall, the road wolf shrugged.

"What would be too much effort for something that shouldn't even be my problem anyway."

"Then write an angry letter," the ex Souhoku rider replied.

"Get me a thesaurus and I will." Chuckling at his friend's tenacity, Kinjou gestured at the numbers on his book.

"I'm sure the library has one, but lets save it for later. Exercise three, what did you get for that?"

Settling down into the ease of study, his mind drifting from his personal concerns, it was easy to just focus on the equations, especially when he was getting a weekends worth of exercises done.

"How was Fukutomi?" Kinjou asked after a time, their final set of questions complete and a break being had.

Shoulders tense, head still bent low to his book, Arakita shrugged.

"He's fine, university keeping him busy." He didn't really want to talk about his old captain, especially not with Kinjou, but it wasn't his fault Fukutomi was being an ass. "He wanted you to have this too." Pushing the crumpled up note towards him, he readied to leave rather then sit around and watch another man read a love note from the man he loved.

"Oh finally, he was so paranoid about someone finding out. I swear all that ammonium has messed with his head." Shoving his books none too gently into his bag with a grunt, Arakita shrugged.

"He looks better as a brunette," he admitted sourly, please that it came out thoroughly disinterested rather then something he'd thought about alone and late at night.

"Did you want to have a look?" Frowning at the bespectacled man's question, Arakita's stomach churned in disgust. Did he want to rub their happiness in his face? The Souhoku rider wasn't stupid, surely he'd picked up some of the admiration that had filtered through his words whenever they concerned Fukutomi. Maybe Kinjou had a secret cruel side?

Glancing at the paper without really looking, the rider paused as he caught sight of his name. Why the hell would his name be in a love letter between the two stoic captains.

"Huh?" Kinjou to his merit took his confusion in his stride, explaining calmly to the obviously distressed man.

"It's the training routine he drew up for your old climber for his professional regime. He was so worried about someone hacking into his Facebook it he had to send it in person."

Snatching the crumpled paper from his hand, Arakita read through it cautiously. Surely Fukutomi wouldn't be that paranoid? His whole fear about aliens and tin foil hats was enough, this was just too stupid, even for him. Except that apparently it wasn't. Scanning the page, jaw slack, the road wolf shook his head. His ex captain really was that paranoid because a love letter it was not. In its place was a strict training regime he'd perfected for Toudou going into his professional team.

The numbers and diet held his interest for mere seconds as his sight was immediately drawn to his name circulating at the bottom of the page in the final paragraph.

Also thank you for keeping an eye on Yasutomo. I know he's a handful but he's an amazing racer and a loyal friend. I must admit I'm jealous you get to race with him, I miss him. He is strong.

Tossing the paper back at Kinjou as he turned to hide his blushing, the slender man grabbed his bag as he made for the door.

"Thank god Toudou has someone looking out for him. The air head would probably live on pasta without any direction otherwise." Picking up the regime and nodding, the ex Souhoku captain called after his classmate as he went to storm off down the stairs.

"We'll be using it in the coming semester so if you have any changes or ideas write them up now before I take it to the club." Giving him a short wave over his shoulder, Arakita was barely listening, his heart pounding as his chest felt light for the first time in days. Regime be damned there was only one thing he had to change about that letter and it started now with a text to his beloved.

**I'm coming down this weekend. Make space.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unpacking his bike off the train and setting up for the long ride into the university, Arakita put his headphones in and focused on the road as he pushed off. The ride wasn't particularly long, but it did involve a lot of hills and the vertical slopes were not his friend, even on a good day. And after a two hour train trip, all cramped up in the small carriage, his knees were aching by the time he reached the gate of the university.

Fukutomi lived on the opposite side of the campus, in a setting very similar to that of Hakone Academy. Single room apartments with joint bathrooms and kitchens, the thought made Arakita increasingly happy he'd made the decision to move into an off campus apartment, rather then living through that fresh hell again.

The slender man had hoped to catch Fukutomi by himself, but as he arrived at the apartment building and buzzed through the number to his friend's room, he shouldn't have been surprised when Shin answered. Groaning at the prospect of a very boring, very long chat with his old team, he was revealed to see Fukutomi was indeed in residence.

"Welcome back. Long trip?" Ditching his backpack and folded bike in the corner of the matchbox called a room, Arakita collapsed on the floor next to the blue eyed boy titled the road demon.

"Same as usual." Taking in the flurry of open books and folders, he looked questioningly at Fukutomi. "Law and engineering aren't really the same. What're you studying?"

Roped into a long discussion on the similarities between humanities and science, Arakita was quietly pleased with the company. Shin wasn't a bad sort and so long as he was with his ex captain, the world could have crumbled down around his ears and he wouldn't have noticed.

He certainly didn't notice the time, because it felt mere minutes after he arrived that Shim suggested going out for dinner.

"I suppose." Standing and stretching his long legs with a sigh, the dark haired man yawned. "You coming too?" Directing his question at the bleach blonde still staring intently at the page in front of him, Arakita feared he'd reject the idea, leaving him to deal with Shin by himself.

"Sure, it's a Saturday. Did you want to go to a bar?"

Shrugging non-committally the road wolf knew for certain that he didn't really want to go to a bar. Bars meant noise, people, booze; everything he didn't want on this particular journey to Kyoto. He needed to confront Fukutomi, get an angle and feel on the other man. There was something about that letter, that damn training regiment that had made him second guessing everything.

Arakita didn't mind being alone. Even when working with a team he preferred solitude rather then the constant chatter of others. And romance came in much the same fashion. He didn't need the love and affections of people, not as long as he had himself and maybe the occasional cat to pet. But Fukutomi... The irritating blonde had gotten under his skin and buried in deep. Even being on the other side of the country didn't make things any easy. He'd expected the feelings to disappear once the blonde was out of his life, but instead they'd intensified. The distracts of university, work and cycling should have been effort to take his mind off love, but it wasn't enough to shake Juichi Fukutomi from his heart.

The campus bar while far too busy was the closest and after elbowing their way through to the bar, the trio ordered drinks and a small selection of tapas, enough to count as dinner. Although with Shin's voracious appetite Arakita wasn't quite sure it would enough. Maybe if they filled him up on cheap beer he wouldn't ate as much.

But even that was doubtful Arakita thought sourly as he watched the brunette down a pint in mere minutes.

"Maybe a jug would be better. A trough maybe?" Sipping his drink slowly, the slender man knew his limits well and until he got something in his stomach the booze would be at least three times as potent. Unlike his taller, boarder companions, who seemed to be taking his advice with vigor.

One jug down and their order was finally served with directions to the balcony upstairs and an available table. Tucking in quickly and before Shin could get his hands on everything, Arakita snagged a larger bowl of rice, reserving the smaller one for the road demon and sharing the larger with his ex captain.

"Did Kinjou get the note?" Snorting as he took a heavy swig from his beer, the dark haired man looked unimpressed.

"You mean your super secret training regime?" There was the slight twitch to the blonde's thick eyebrows, it wasn't much but Arakita knew him well enough.

"Yes" Fukutomi replied, eyes focused on the bowl in front of them. "Did it look okay to you? I don't want to give Toudou any wrong information." Pleased he was asking his option, the slender man nodded.

"Looked fine, Kinjou wants to use it for us this summer." Pausing to drink and noting the sour taste of increasingly warm beer, Arakita took a longer drink, intent on finishing the brew before it became undrinkable.

"It'll be fine for you guys, but for a climber though. Do you think it would work?" That same monotone voice was followed with a majority of those small ticks the blonde let off when distressed. He was actually worried about this, about giving their sleeping beauty some kind of ill advice. It was sweet, just the kind of person Fukutomi was and it made Arakita's stomach roll.

"That idiot will be alright" he said with a confidence he didn't feel. "And even then he needs to start breaking away at same point." He said who'd travelled over a thousand miles just to see him.

"I hope you're right." Nodding as he leant over and snagged a final pinch of rice, the slender man was confident.

"I am. Don't worry, the dodo will be fine. He's not as stupid as everyone thinks." And that was uncomfortably true, his airhead persona could change so quickly to focused intensity. No one would have called him stupid after seeing that.

Looking around them suddenly conscious of where they were, the dark haired man straightened his back. Putting a considerable distance between himself and the other man. The noise from down stairs had been growing by the second, forcing him to lean in closer and closer, until he was face to face with his friend, their cheeks almost touching over the rice bowl.

"You want another beer?" Shin asked, looking up from his bowl for the first time since dinner had began. Thankfully for the gentle giant breaking the mood, Arakita nodded.

"Yeah," glancing at Fukutomi for a gauge on his drinking desire, the slender man froze at what he saw. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make his heart fluttered.

There was soft blush, the lightest tinge, the tiniest, cutest pinch of red in the blonde's cheeks. Had it been anyone else Arakita would have thought nothing of it. Blame it on the beer and the energy of the company. But as this was Fukutomi, Hakone's steely captain who could drink a horse under the table, breaking a sweat after one beer or three even was unheard of. And now he was just over thinking things. Most likely the other man had been embarrassed about how close they'd been sitting, that was a normal thing.

Looking away and catching the end of something Shin muttered, Arakita pushed himself off the table and braved the crowded space downstairs for more beer and to make his ex captain less uncomfortable. Glancing over his shoulder as he went to descend the stairs he caught Fukutomi's dark gaze boring into his back. Holding his eye, the road wolf tipped his chin up defiantly in silent challenge. Nodding in response, the blonde turned his attention back to his dinning companion, leaving the dark haired man uncomfortably confused and more then a little turned on.

Head bent over his beer, Arakita slapped at Shin's far too friendly arm wrapping around his shoulders.

"Seriously just walk out with it." Pulling a face at the brunette as he pushed the jug further across the table towards him, he refused to even acknowledge the stupidity of his request.

"If you want it so bad you steal it. I already have a record, you're squeaky clean." Pouting at him, the sprinter didn't let up.

"Come up, no one will find out."

Why the man was so intent on stealing the serving pitch must have been down to his ridiculous intake of alcohol. Because why the hell else would a grown man be so set on stealing a three hundred yen plastic jug.

"Can you do something about him?" Dragging the blonde into the conversation, the board man was impossibly quiet, even for him.

"If you want to commit a crime Hayato do it yourself." Almost girlish lips pouting, Shin ran a finger around the edge of his glass.

"Come on, you wouldn't be like that if Arakita wasn't here to boss you around."

Cracking his knuckles in warning, the dark haired man readied for a fight, trying to ignore that pink, subtle blush breaking out over his friend's cheeks.

"Cram it fish lips. God you talk too much." Shrugging as he picked the jug up and tested weight, the brunette looked undeterred.

"Probably, but at least Juichi is fun when you're not here."

"Enough Hayato," came the stoic captain interruption.

"But it's true" the gentle giant whined. "When he's down you're all straight laced and boring. He wants to set a good example for you." Shin explained to Arakita's confused face. "Keep you on the straight and narrow because you've done so well for yourself."

"Hayato!" Fukutomi's usual calm, deep tone was cut with something hot and angry, making both men uncomfortable.

Staring into the depths of his amber glass, Arakita shuffled awkwardly in his seat. Did Fukutomi really do that? How boring would it be. Had it always been like that?

"There's nothing wrong with that. It just shows how much you care. It's not a bad thing."

That was it! He wasn't going to sit back and be the butt of some secret joke they had going. Standing up quick enough to bump his knee and not give a fuck, Arakita grabbed the jug from off the table. Swinging wide in the practised rotation from his years of baseball training, he threw the jug off the balcony and out into the darkening evening sky.

"Hey!" Rushing to look over the rail and watch its decent, Shin looked chest fallen. "What the hell?"

"See now and no body gets it. So shut up."

Collapsing back into his seat and avoiding Fukutomi's piercing gaze, the dark haired man downed his drink in record speed, nose bubbling with carbon as he burped. "Don't want to ruin anyone's good time do I?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken beer, a lot to be fair, but he had forgiven Shinkai. Enough to help him down the stairs of the bar and up the stairs of their apartment block. It wasn't easy especially as Fukutomi turned out to to be no help.

"I promise to go look for your stupid jug tomorrow" Arakita lied, tugging on the hood of his friend's jacket. "Just get up these stairs before you break your neck."

Watching Shinkai's hand tighten on the stair railing and pulling himself forward, the brunette grinned.

"I am the Hakone road demon! Demon of Hakone!"

"And the stairs quiver before you, but seriously we're like two floors away." Kicking out at him lamely, Arakita turned his attention to a struggling Fukutomi and offered the other man a hand as he looked like he wanted to sit. "Come on, don't bail out on me now Fuku-chan."

He'd be fucked then, both of the idiots were too big for him to drag up the stairs. And he didn't really want to leave them passed out on the stair in case some busy bodies came along did the kind civilian thing and called an ambulance. They didn't need that kind of drama. If worst came to worst he could just pile them up in the corner and sit down with them. Then if anyone asked he could reply in a calm and sober tone that it was for a class project or a charity event or some bullshit. It sounded legit and ensured a lot less drama.

"I am strong." Rolling his eyes at the stupidity of the other man's words and current condition Arakita simply nodded.

"Yeah of course you are." The strength behind the hand that grasped his was enough to make him wince, but the pain did little to stem the heat that ran through as he glanced at their linked hands.

He was holding hands with Fukutomi in the most useless sense. And yet it gave him that little extra boost to pull the drunken duo up those final few steps and on to their apartment. Dumping Shinkai in bed, shoes on and face first he promised to come and check on him once he got Fukutomi settled. And got his vice like grip off his fingers.

"Will Hayato be okay?" Shrugging as he bumped the door open with his hip, Arakita honestly couldn't care less. Going with the concept of 'out of sight, out of mind'. The brunette would be fine and right now Fukutomi was his greatest concern. He'd seen the man drunk before but not to this extent.

He looked a mess. Hands trembling, sweat all but dripping from his face, cheeks red and eyes disorientated, maybe he should be worried for Shinkai least someone spiked their drinks. Although he felt fine and Shinkai had passed out peacefully without breaking a sweat. Maybe Fukutomi's iron tolerance was slipping.

"Yeah, sure whatever. Come on, you're like three steps from the bed. I mean unless you want to sleep on the floor." Before leaving they'd set up the small futon on the floor in the tiny free space on the apartment floor. It was Arakita's usual spot, but he was tempted to just lay the blonde out there and take the bed for himself. He deserved it after dragging their sorry asses home.

"Yes," came the firm reply. Turning and readying to step off without Arakita's support, the bleach blonde took a single step before taking an impromptu nose dive to the floor. Trying to catch the larger man before he did any serious damage, the slender man found his arms full of a mumbling cyclist.

"Seriously?" Slipping his arm around the taller man's waist, the Arakita struggled to keep his weight up right. Pulling Fukutomi closer to his chest. Shifting his weight, with the centre of gravity was hamper, there was no helping the almost embrace he found himself in. Fuck it felt right! The arm around his waist tightened as the blonde went down on his knees. Impossible to try and keep him upright, Arakita fell with him, hands grabbing fists full of his shirt and trying to dull the fall. Some what thankful Fukutomi hadn't fallen on top of him, the sudden kiss caught him off guard. Crumbling into a kneel, his body trembling, the slender man could barely believe this was happening. He must have been drunker then he thought to be fantasising about Fukutomi kissing him and for it to feel so real.

Deepening the kiss as hands touched his face tenderly, he wanted to pinch himself just to prove he was drunk and passed out somewhere and this was just some glamorous dream. But it so felt real, so very very real. His fantasy felt, smelt and sounded just like his unrequited lover.

Pulling away as he remembered where they were and what they were doing, the dark haired man slapped himself to disprove his dream theory.

"Fuku-chan, what the fuck?" Stern and serious as always, the blonde answered as such.

"Kissing you."

"I gathered that!" Came the sprinter's panicked reply. "Why?"

Pausing, his face looking the tiniest bit thoughtful, the taller man shrugged.

"It was good." Touching his tingling lips but passing it off as a wipe, Arakita wasn't sure how to reply. He wasn't even sure he even knew what was happening. "You're always sad." Frowning, the slender man had looked away, avoiding the other man's eye, hard as it was when they were still linked at the hip.

"I'm not sad." Attempting to untangle their legs but some how locking them together tighter, Arakita tossed his hands up in despair. "Seriously get the fuck off me. I'm done with this now."

"You are a little sad," Fukutomi compromised. "Like you were before the club." Ceasing his struggling, the dark haired man ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated hiss.

"I'm perfectly happy." He said, although he didn't sound it. "I just get bored." And it wasn't a lie.

He'd just become bored of happiness, of friends and social interaction. It was hard when the only two people he actually gave a shit about moved across the other side of the country.

"I don't want you to be bored." He saw the kiss coming, but sat still and took it anyway. Just for a little extra taste and touch. Enough to comfort him in the cold, lonely nights to come.

Fukutomi was sloppy and more than a little drunk, but it felt good. Heat and desire spread across Arakita's lithe figure as the slick tap of a tongue prompted his jaw open and a tangle of sweet passion began. Snapping his head back, the shorter man resisted the urge to bite the blonde as he tried to follow through with another kiss.

"Can you just not, like for a second." Meeting his gaze with a stare clearer then any drunk teenager in history, Fukutomi was unmoving.

"I'll stop if you want me to." Open his mouth to protest, but blushing at the admittance Arakita heaved a heavy sigh.

"I don't want you to stop," he said finally. "But you can't half ass this."

This was too perfect. No dream could ever feel this right or real. He needed to savour it, for when he inevitably fucked it up and had only the beautiful memory.

"I never half ass," came the blonde's confident reply, hands already outstretched to touch the pale man's cheek. "Please."

_Please what? _Arakita was barely following the situation, hampered by the tightness of his pants. "Let me make you happy," the other man went on. _Oh he wanted that_. Wanted anything and everything his ex captain had to offer.

"I suppose if you want." There was no use in starting a fight, especially when Fukutomi was not only drunk but by the look of it somewhat aroused. Glancing down between their bodies and catching a glance of the bugle at the apex of his captain's thighs, Arakita all but jumped him.

Crashing their kisses together in an almost bruising touch, the dark haired man swallowed the moan his companion made, chuckling as the blonde struggled to breath. Nipping lightly at his lips, the road wolf resisted the urge to bite down, hard. But as the soft, raw flesh caught between his teeth he was tempted otherwise. Feeling Fukutomi shudder, his hands fisting in the front of his shirt, Arakita soothed the bite with a gentle suck. Hoping to dull the sting and pleased with the results he batted the blonde's cheek light.

"You sure you're not too drunk for this?" Pulling back to catch his breath, Fukutomi nodded.

"Up for it." Unsure if to laugh at the unintended pun coming through in his ex captain's usual pattern of speech, the slender man let it be, occupying himself by caressing his companion's cheek.

"And you're sure?" The blonde's voice was softer now, barely a whisper. Anyone else, anyone and Arakita wouldn't have cared. But for Fukutomi... For Fuku-chan he cared, cared maybe a little too much.

Noticing the heavy swelling on his captain's thin lips, Arakita immediately felt guilty. Running his finger of the hot, tender flesh, he frowned.

"That was a bit too hard."

"No." The hands fisted in his shirt slowly trailed up from his chest and upwards to his neck, linking behind his head and pulling him closer. "It was fine." Pausing to lick said plump, raw lips, Fukutomi looked uncomfortable for a moment. "More."

Chuckling to himself as the pair continued their play, Arakita knew he shouldn't have been surprised to find out his friend was somewhat of a masochist. Ensuring to throw in the occasional nip every now and again, the dark haired man couldn't help but cry out when their tangle of bodied managed to rock their hips together.

He was harder then he thought. Hard, burning and so ready.

"Fuku-chan..." Breaking their kiss, Arakita caught his lover eye, smiling at the heat and passion he saw beyond the stone faced exterior, he suddenly lost the nerve to ask.

"Yes?" The blonde's voice had dropped two octaves, enough so that he swore he could feel it in his groin. Fuelled by arousal he pressed on.

"Did you wanna fuck m-me." He fumbled a little but thankfully his lover seemed undeterred, in fact he appeared almost eager.

"Yes." Certain and stone faced as ever the blonde's hands cupped his cheeks. "Yes please." Blushing despite himself, the slender man shook off the touch, opting instead to detached himself from his companion and flop down on his make shift futon, beckoning Fukutomi to follow.

Having the blonde cuddle up all close and intimate was almost too much for the dark haired man to handle, especially as that board body curled around his and the distinct feel of the blonde's hard on rubbed against the valley of his ass.

"Yes?" The stoic blonde didn't need to say much as his actions spoke far louder than any words. Hips rocking against his butt in needy little thrusts, a strong set of hands ran down his body. Pausing only to push up his shirt, Arakita twisted against the chill if his lover's fingers and the pleasure bound in them.

The cold certainly didn't help his hardening nipples, it only gave something for Fukutomi to zone in on and making it repeatedly awkward at every twist and pinch as he cried out. It was different to when he was alone. Usually he could just rub one out and fed off the soft glow of orgasm. No need for drawn out teasing and foreplay. But this was different and with Fukutomi's hands manipulating him at every twist and turn, it was hard to fight back.

Stretching against the mattress and arching back against the wall of muscle behind him, he heard the smallest hitch in the taller man chest. Pleased that he wasn't completely unmoved, Arakita craned his head around to kiss him.

"Do you know how to..." There was the slightest quirk in those thick black brows and it made him blush impossibly brighter. He was amazed the blonde had picked up on his desire and intentions so quickly, but overall he was thankful. This would require a lot less embarrassing discussion about tops and bottoms. Maybe Fukutomi's silence was something to be thankful for. "Well you better know," the dark haired man scoffed, trying to keep his voice down as the blonde cupped his cock through his tight jeans and squeezed hard. It felt good, so very very good. Enough to make his eyes cross and for breathing to become a struggling. The hand under his shirt had started tracing little circles upon his stomach, while the other worked hard undoing his zipper and forcing his pants down over his hips.

"Fuku-chan wait." Grabbing the other man's wrist as fingers ran along the waist band of his underwear, Arakita suppressed a shiver. "I want to look at you." His neck already ached from twisting unnaturally around to see him. Any longer and it would become painful.

"Okay." The blonde spoke thickly, words heavy and slurred, drunk on lust and arousal. Rolling over and facing his companion with a small smile, the slender man almost growled. Pants down around his knees, leaking cock straining the front of his underwear with a dark smear, he probably looked like shit. Or worse he looked like a needy bitch in heat. Kissing the blonde with ease and pleased at how soft and accepting he was, Arakita rolled his hips against the hand between his legs.

It felt good, too good. Sneaking a peek downwards and noticing the tension the blonde was containing, it was easy to make the next move. Trembling hands touched Fukutomi's chest with deliberate slowness. He wanted to commit this all to memory. Every little piece of this until very recently untouchable desire, hard muscles and a pounding heart pulsed under his palm.

Fukutomi was running hot, maybe a little too hot if Arakita was being honest. But it felt good, so very very good and as he moved his hands down the heat simply increased. The muscles of the other man's stomach tensing under his hand, Arakita licked his lips, catching Fukutomi's iron gaze as his ran said hands down along the hard length in his pants.

The near animalistic moan the other man made almost had the shorter man biting his tongue. Since when could his captain make noises like that. Impossible and yet as he increased his grip, the snap and roll of his hips coupled with another moan were indeed coming from Fukutomi.

"You should take your pants off as well." Thankfully he didn't stumble over his words. There was the slightest glint of confusion on the blonde's features replaced seconds later by a small frown.

"But I wanted to make you happy."

"It will," the slender man assured him, fingers already eagerly pulling at his zipper. "Hurry up, my balls are blue enough." Pleased with as he watched the other can comply, Arakita gave his cock a quick squeeze in anticipation. Fukutomi was perfect and as his underwear joined his pants across the room in drunken haste, the dark haired man was pleased to see every piece of him was perfect, cock included.

Reaching out tentatively, he ran his fingers up and down the other man's shaft, watching the usually emotionless blonde twitch and shudder. Pleased he wasn't completely unmoved, Arakita held his breathe as strong hands pushed his own underwear aside and took his hot flesh in hand.

Tossing his head back to moan, his free hand immediately jumping to Fukutomi's shoulder, nails digging in deep as his lover stroked higher and higher. He could feel the heat and pleasure leaking from the tip, mirrored by his own. Copying the gentle rubs and strokes Fukutomi gave him, it didn't take long for him to slide in closer, laying side by side his lover, cocks touching.

"Here Fuku-chan." Pleased to see the hazy lust in his friend's eyes, Arakita chuckled, wrapping his hands around not only the blonde's but his own cock, he shuddered as the heat, size and friction almost made him swallow his tongue. "Fuck, give me a hand will ya." His automatic reaction was just what the slender man had hoped for. Hands clasped around their pulsing cocks, their breathing and hearts beats linked in unison, Arakita was sure he was going to die.

This was impossibly hot, way too hot and any minute now he was going to die of blood loss. Hard and heavy in his friend's hand, the shorter man bit his bottom lip harder.

"Don't." Surprised Fukutomi was capable of words at all, he blew out a sigh, trying to act cool regardless of the arousal and pleasure pounding through him.

"What?" Kissing him softly and rolling his wrist to bring them both an earth shattering sensation, Fukutomi panted.

"Don't bite your lip, bite mine."

He saw white. The simplest, hottest of request he quickly and lovingly gave without hesitation. The fist of their hands tightened as the couple drew closer to climax. Nipping at the blonde's lips, his hips snapping back and forth into the fist they made. It was becoming too much and he was so close. The hand he held to the blonde's shoulder moved down to his chest, nails digging deep as he longed for a hand hold. Succeeding in leaving a trail of red marks down the taller man's chest, Arakita took in the visual delight of his lover with big eyes and lustful intent.

Panting, sweating, head bent low as he rocked his hips back and forth, Fukutomi looked focused. As if he was riding rather then fist fucking his beloved assist.

"Arakita." Glancing up suddenly and catching the other man watching him, the shorter man moaned loud and long, hand snatching out on reflex and all but drawing blood from his lover's chest as he came apart.

The near painful climax had him clinging to Fukutomi, panting hard and thrusting with each and every convolution. Trying in to vain to keep the moment ever lasting, to keep the perfection and heat alive for just that little bit longer. The large hand wrapped around his faulted for a second, the sticky wetness covering his palm indication that the blonde was following close behind, his orgasm powerful enough to rip a moan from his silent lips.

"Fuku-chan..." drawing out his lover's name, Arakita couldn't believe what had just happened. Trying to catch his breath as he wiped sweat from his brow, the dark haired man laughed at the state of his captain. Maybe he'd gone a bit over the top with his _loving _affections. The deep red marks running down the blonde's perfectly sculpted chest looked hot and sore. Likewise his lips were too plump and raw. "I'm sorry," he managed with a catch in his voice. "About the-"

"Don't" the blonde warned him. "I can take it." _I am strong _echoed in the shorter man's ears.

"Yeah I know." Struggling up onto his elbows and looking down at his hands, it was impossible to fight off the blush that broke over his cheeks. "We should probably clean up."

"Yes," came the blonde far too serious reply, although he did nothing to support his actions.

"Do they lock the showers here overnight?" The dorms had done so at Hakone, but it was primarily to promote good sleeping habits. He doubted it was a necessity here.

"No." Eyeing off the time via the clock on the bedside table Arakita grinned, eyes gleaming at the proposition.

"Good, get up."

The most god awful noise woke the pair the next morning. Burying his face into the mass of pillows and chest beneath him, Arakita groaned.

"It's your phone stone face, pick it up."

"It's only a text," came rumbling reply under his ear.

"Then why is it ringing?" Rolling over and reaching out lamely towards the bedside table, Fukutomi grabbed the phone and all but smashed it against the table, hoping to dull the noise.

"Shinkai always changes the ring tone." _I'm going to kill him _Arakita thought, rubbing his head and wincing at the colours clashing across the blonde's skin. Red and tan, torn and a little battered, he was gorgeous. "Oh." Gesturing for the phone, the shorter man narrowed his eyes as he read over the message with his head pounding and unable to stop the laughter.

_**I FOUND THE JUG. Hope you two had a good night ;)**_


End file.
